


Writer-chan - Fic 1 - Rana x Male Reader

by RanaParra



Category: Fanfic writer - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra
Summary: I do actually treat men I like, like this, it just means I'm comfortable around them if you're wondering, I have a totally different respect for women. The way I wrote Reader-kun is just how I've been treated by men over the years that I've been intimate with, except for the last part, I just really started craving a slushie, I'm a hungry little angry lady.





	Writer-chan - Fic 1 - Rana x Male Reader

Rana sat at her desk, writing, like usual for her scheduled days, late at night after the children were put to bed. She would often distract herself with videos that would play just above the computer screen, it would often slow her down a bit. When she focused, she became oblivious to the world around her, everything was mute as she typed with drunken precision. She hadn’t noticed that you were in her room, door wide open and light on like every night, watching her from her bed. She had her head phones plugged in, something she did on rare occasion to keep herself focused when she had a difficult time doing so. You had decided to pull out of the buds and hum in her ear, “writing your pervert porn again?” She jumped and nearly fell out of her rolling chair to the carpet, “what the fuck? H-how-?! Why?!” She squeaked only enough for them to hear, clutching to her arm rests, “what business is it of yours? And it’s not! Can’t I just help people live out their fantasies in text without being judged?” 

“Sure. But it’s still pervert porn,” you hummed, shrugging your shoulders. “Whatever, I’m already way behind on writing this, I should’ve done this during the day but I get so damn preoccupied, I hate it,” she huffed, trying to focus back on what she had been working on prior, “fuck! I forgot what I was going to type!” She groaned frustrated, reading over a few sentences she had previously wrote while holding her head. You stare briefly for a moment, before deciding to pick her up and sit her on your lap as you sat in her place on her chair, “do you always work in your underwear?” You tease, feeling her lace panties that hugged her thighs. “I’m in my room, in the middle of the night, everyone is asleep, I will walk around naked if I want to,” she scoffed, trying to focus. “Must get pretty lonely writing about sex and not getting any,” you comment. “Like I care, sex isn’t important to me, I care about pleasing others over myself, now please,” she argued stressed, trying to get back to whatever place she was working at.

You kept feeling her slender frame as she tried to get back into focus, only getting more stressed as you felt to her breasts over her shirt, “not wearing a bra either? Tisk tisk,” you again tease. “Stop being a fucking creep and let me focus!” She grunts, getting more and more agitated with you feeling her up. You pouted and drop your hands to her sides, letting her focus as you watched over her shoulder, your breath hitting against her skin, “w-would you stop that,” she shudders. “Hm? What?” You question. “Breathing on me,” she huffed, fingers trembling. That was one of her triggers and you had unconsciously found it, it took you a moment to process, but soon figured it out once you saw it made her tremble. A smirk came upon your lips as you brought them close to her neck, making her shudder, “d-don’t!” She wined. You kissed up her neck and rubbed her sides, as much as she detested being touched by a man again, she somewhat craved it, especially after feeling your bulge beneath her, “god damn you…”

“What’s the matter miss pervert writer? Am I pushing your buttons?” You tease, kissing up her neck. “Y-you know how long it’s been since I’ve been with a man. N-not once have I craved it since then. The gross onion man smell, the body oils mixing and making my acne break out, it all disgusts me, I don’t miss it at all,” she stammered, her fingers curling over keyboard. “Your body says otherwise,” you chuckle, pressing your erection against her backside. She sighed and gave in, pulling her panties to the side, “just do it already, and keep it down, the door is open, people can hear us.” You grinned and wasted no time whipping yourself out. She stood up and slipped her fingers in her mouth, getting saliva on her fingers before taking them from her mouth, using her saliva to lubricate herself. After doing so, she prodded you at her entrance, then eased you inside slowly, her hips meeting yours after a few moments. “You’re pretty tight for having… How many kids?” You asked, cupping her breasts. “S-shut up and fuck me dick, before I change my mind,” she huffed, legs quivering. “Ever had sex on this chair?” You asked as you thrust up inside her. “N-no, this is a brand new chair,” she breathes steadily, trying not to make a sound. “Too bad I can’t hear you, I bet you have a sweet voice,” you breathe against her neck.

“L-l-like I care,” she scoffed, bouncing against your thrusts. She focused on moving and bouncing her hips so that you would finish faster, but you were onto her. You stand and make her bend over the desk, pressing deeper into her, “y-you fucker,” she hissed, biting her lip, struggling to keep her voice down. “Yes I am,” you chuckle, quickening your pace. You had her panting heavily and drooling, leaning over her desk and laptop in just a few moments, her face flush with pleasure, “fuck.. I hate this.. I-I’m gonna cum..” She hissed. You groaned, pressing against her body, you too were about to reach your climax. She began to tighten around you, just as you were about to pull out, making it a struggle for you to do so. When you did, you barely managed to pull out and release all over the backside of her panties. She recovered in only seconds and had the look of disgust on her face, “damn it, now I gotta change.” You frown and watched her waste no time going to her closet, “was it not good?” You ask curious. “How the fuck did you get into my house?” She retorts, avoiding the question, though she had a disgruntled look on her face, she looked somewhat relaxed and relieved. She sighed after changing her panties, “you know what, I don’t care, now get out, I have a fic to write and you’re distracting me.” You smile and kiss her cheek, “I’ll be back with a slushie.” She groaned and took her place back into her seat, “fine, but I still wanna know how you’re getting in, there’s locks on locks on every window and door in the house, it worries me that someone like you is getting in so easily, I don’t want any psychos coming into my house again, you know there’s one out to get me!” You chuckle and pat her head, something that annoyed her to no end, “fine fine, don’t worry, your stalker won’t be able to get in,” you assured. “Fucker… It’d better be a rainbow slushie!”


End file.
